


Kitten Crazy

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [27]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is starting to think they have too many cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Crazy

“Jordan,” Dan began one morning as he fished a hair out from his coffee, “Do you think we have too many cats?” Dan pondered, smiling down at one of their many furry felines as it brushed his leg.

“You can never have too many cats, Dan.” Jordan replied shortly, one hand holding up the morning paper and the other petting another one of their cats.

“We have seven cats.” Jordan reiterated. Jordan snorted.

“Eight, Dan. We have eight.” Jordan said. Dan frowned, glancing around the room. Three of their cats were currently there; one perched upon Jordan’s lap and the other two now happily eating their breakfast.

“Eight?” Dan questioned.

“Yeah, I adopted another last week.” Jordan said nonchalantly as though he was asking Dan for another mug of coffee.

 

 

“Jordan.” Dan said, heaving an exasperated sigh. The tone of Dan’s voice had Jordan looking up at him, his expression guilty.

“I couldn’t help it, Muffin just looked so cute and lonely and I just knew he’d love it with us.” Jordan began to babble, pleading his case to his boyfriend as Dan tried to remain calm.

“Muffin?” Dan asked, the name amusing him. Jordan blushed.

“It’s what the shelter named him. I thought it was cute.” He murmured. Dan laughed, shaking his head. He sipped at his coffee before he put it aside.

“Where is this elusive Muffin then?” Dan teased, walking over to his boyfriend. Dan rubbed at Jordan’s shoulders, bending down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead.

“In the living room, I think.” Jordan said with a shrug. Not even he could keep up with all their cats.

 

 

Dan headed for the living room, smiling as one of the cats followed him.

“Where’s your brother, huh?” He said to the cat in a tone humans reserved for cute, soft and cuddly animals. The cat meowed before it took off. Dan laughed; it was almost as if the cat had understood him. He followed the tinkling of the other cat’s bell into their living room and smiled at what they saw. Whiskers, their eldest cat and who had also been rescued from a shelter, was curled around a smaller, slighter cat. Dan cooed as he approached them, offering his hand to be tentatively sniffed by the new addition to their family. Muffin lifted his head, nudging at Dan’s hand before large eyes stared up at him. Dan sighed as he petted the cat’s head.

“I can see why Jordan liked you.” Dan smiled. The cat was soft to the touch. Whiskers, quickly growing jealous of the attention Dan was giving to Muffin, nudged at Dan’s hand.

 

 

“Like him?” Jordan asked, suddenly appearing in their doorway. He held the same cat that had been curled up in his lap in his arms. Dan jumped at the sound of his voice but recovered quickly, grinning back up at his boyfriend.

“He’s cute, I’ll admit to that.” Dan confessed and Jordan beamed brightly.

“Isn’t he? I’m glad the others like him. I was worried about Whiskers but hey, the old man seems to be dealing with it just fine.” Jordan laughed. Dan nodded as he stopped petting the cats, standing to his full height. Muffin and Whiskers meowed, calling at him to come back, but Dan was distracted by his boyfriend now. Jordan leant into Dan’s hand as it cupped his cheek, lips pursed and ready for a kiss well before Dan had decided to give him one. Dan laughed into their kiss as the cat in Jordan’s arms reached up and batted at their chins. They broke apart disappointingly, Jordan frowning at the cat he held.

“You’re supposed to be my wing man.” He huffed.

 

 

“He’s the worst wingman ever; do you not remember that one time we caught him with Minx after we were worried she was mucking about with Donnie?” Dan recalled, chucking at the mere thought of the love triangle between three of their cats.

“Yeah… You’re not the best wingman are you, Felix?” The cat merely meowed in response.

“Speaking of Minx and Donnie, where are the critters?” Dan asked.

“I’m not sure. Where’d Patches get to as well? I thought he was with you.” Jordan frowned, glancing around the room. Dan shrugged.

“He’s probably outside. Come to think of it, so are Donnie and Minx. Minx is no doubt getting herself dirty.” Dan sighed. That cat just loved to roll around in mud and then smother it along the furniture in their home.

 

 

“She gets dern sure dirty. We’ll have to give her a bath if she comes back like that.” Jordan mused. Dan laughed, raising his eyebrows at the mere thought.

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try. Minx isn’t afraid to use her claws.” Dan reminded him.

“I’d rather be clawed half to death than have to throw away more of our white sheets because Minx decided it would be fun to roll on them.” Jordan said.

“Yeah, well, it isn’t half as bad as malting season.” Dan countered, recalling the hair he’d found in his mug earlier today.

“Or litter boxes.” Jordan shuddered. “Speaking of, it’s your turn to clean them today.” Jordan said smugly. Dan shrugged.

“I don’t mind, it’s not that bad. Some of the cats are due their injections soon, though – that’s your problem.” Dan said with an evil smirk. Jordan looked horrified.

“Damn, cats can be so annoying sometimes. Why do we have so many?” Jordan questioned as though it had suddenly dawned on him.

“Because you’re weak and they’re cute.” Dan said.

 

 

Jordan frowned but it quickly gave way to a smirk.

“Yeah, well, I feel bad you know?” Jordan said, referring to the many shelter cats they owned.

“I know. I didn’t say I was innocent either.” Dan giggled. “Though, I do have to warn you now. No more cats. I don’t care how cute, pitiful or lonely they look. We have eight of them.” Dan said sternly. Jordan heaved a sigh, snuggling the cat in his arms closer to his chest.

“Fine, I guess we have enough cats.” Jordan muttered.

“I’m glad you see my point. Now, if you excuse me – I have litter boxes to clean.” Dan smirked. Jordan waved as he left, making the cat wave too. As soon as Dan was out of ear shot, Jordan looked down at the furry feline in his arms.

“Now, we’re not going to tell him about the two kittens I saw at the shelter the other day, are we?” Jordan cooed. The cat looked blankly back at him. Jordan couldn’t wait to see Dan’s face when he brought those two bundles of joy home.


End file.
